LECG Galactic Gazetteer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Main Article: Galactic Gazetteer As in all previous eras, space travel in The Legacy Era is the lifeblood of the galactic economy. Few worlds, if any, are beyond the reach of the Empire ruled by Darth Krayt, and the ramifications of The Sith-Imperial War are felt from The Unknown Regions to The Deep Core. This section provides basic information on the planets of the galaxy with some special significance to the characters and events presented elsewhere in the Legacy Era Campaign Guide. Space Travel Main Article: Travel in the Galaxy During The Legacy Era, space travel throughout the galaxy has been impacted much the same way as it was during Palpatine's reign. With the Empire in power once more, the space lanes are patrolled by Imperial Star Destroyers, searching for pirates, smugglers, and Galactic Alliance activity. Customs agents working for the Imperial Space Ministry inspect trade ships approaching worlds under Imperial control. Suspicious cargoes are confiscated, freight crews are detained for questioning on a whim, and ship travel logs are thoroughly scrutinized. The Core Worlds and The Deep Core are once again heavily patrolled by the Empire, resulting in a new Deep Core Security Zone and a Core Worlds Security Zone. Within these zones, space travelers are highly scrutinized, and only those with proper authorization may move freely between these worlds. Coruscant and other fortress worlds in The Core and The Deep Core are now guarded by entire fleets of Star Destroyers and similar cruisers. The bulk of the Empire's naval might is concentrated in these areas, and smugglers risk not only their livelihoods but also their lives slipping in and out of Imperial worlds. Much of the security of The Core and The Deep Core is maintained by a Hyperspace Security Net. This consists of a combination of Space Stations placed along common Hyperspace routes, Imperial Navy patrol flotillas, and Gravity Mines designed to pull Starships out of Hyperspace. Through this Security Net, the Empire is able to perform random inspections of the Starships coming into and leaving The Core Worlds, and stop attacks against protected planets. Planets of the Legacy Era This section provides a brief gazetteer detailing information on a variety of planets throughout the galaxy. Each entry lists not only pertinent information for the Gamemaster but also Knowledge check DCs for players. This sort of information allows the GM to determine how much a character (And not necessarily the player) knows about a given world. Planetary Updates Many familiar planets undergo significant changes over the decades between the Galactic Civil War and The Sith-Imperial War. Some of these planets are quite different in Legacy Era Campaigns, and the updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in this era. Bespin Main Article: Bespin Largely untouched by the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, Bespin continues to profit and prosper after the rise of The Galactic Alliance. Still a major shipper of Tibanna Gas, Bespin's location makes it less than ideal for most large-scale mining operations to attempt to control, allowing smaller operations to set up shop and reap a tidy profit. However, with the return of The Galactic Empire, restrictions on the sale of Tibanna Gas to non-government entities come back in force. This, in turn, forces many small operations out of business, driving their owners off of Bespin to seek cheaper places to make a living. As a result of this exodus from Bespin, Cloud City is somewhat in decline. Coupled with the surging popularity of more mobile shadoports and fringe-friendly locales such as The Wheel, Cloud City has become a darker and more dangerous place. With fewer wealthy, respectable citizens capable of supporting Cloud City's government, cutbacks have eliminated much of The Wing Guard, leaving the city even more lawless than before. With much of the city abandoned, the current Baron-Administrator (A shrewd Ithorian named Ormo Haddon) has attempted to revitalize the economy by ordering all of the businesses and residential areas to move to more central locations, creating a populated nexus of commerce surrounded by abandoned outskirts. The outskirts of Cloud City are dark, empty places where shady dealings take place, and the honest citizens of Bespin avoid them. Bothawui Main Article: Bothawui With their influence and power largely restored following the damage done by unscrupulous Bothans in the founding days of The Galactic Alliance, the people of Bothawui find themselves once more under the heel of Imperial oppression. Unlike his predecessors, Darth Krayt knows that the Bothans cannot be trusted to sit idly by while their power and influence is taken away by the Empire. Rather than allowing Bothawui to once again foment rebellion, Krayt orders his Moffs to offer prestigious positions throughout the Empire to Bothans with influence on Bothawui, setting them up with large payrolls and giving them a great deal of power in the new Empire. Bothan leaders who refuse the bribes of the new Empire meet a more sinister fate. Krayt orders that Imperial Intelligence base its operations on Bothawui. While the director of Imperial Intelligence resides on Coruscant, the main force of Imperial Intelligence now operates in the heart of The Bothan SpyNet and keeps a close eye on the Bothans for signs of treason. Similarly, many high-ranking members of The Bothan SpyNet are recruited into Imperial Intelligence. Imperial indoctrination of Bothan nobles and spies creates unrest and civil strife on Bothawui. Bothawui is a world of two mind- one loyal to the Empire thanks to bribery, and one resenting those who abandoned their Bothan pride for the promises of the new Empire. The citizens of Bothawui squabble among themselves, and sometimes these squabbles break out into violence, with many Bothans living in fear of their fellow citizens and the Empire alike. Cerea Main Article: Cerea Never a world to get wrapped up in galactic events, Cerea has attempted to remain outside of the reach of the Empire with a modest amount of success. Cerea has little military or economic value, so the Empire has been content to leave Cerea under light Imperial supervision, with only a few frigates patrolling the space nearby. Though the Cereans are content to be left alone and offer little in the way of resistance, word of Cerea's light Imperial presence has reached the ears of those who would defy the Empire. Cerea has become a common rallying point for former members of The Galactic Alliance, Jedi-in-exile, and other rebels seeking a place to rest and recuperate far from The Sith. Individuals and small groups have flocked to Cerea to seek refuge for short periods of time, and a small network of local sympathizers has sprung up to help those fleeing from the Empire. Unfortunately, the majority of the Cerean population does not sympathize with those who would defy the Empire, and in fact sees them as a source of trouble that is far from wanted. As a result, individuals coming to Cerea in search of refuge must be discreet, as the Cereans are just as likely to turn troublemakers over to the Empire. Though the Cereans have no love for the Imperials, the last thing they want is more strife and a greater Imperial presence on their world. In fact, dissidents who flee to Cerea usually need to hide from the locals more than the Empire, as the latter group simply does not have the manpower to maintain thorough patrols. Coruscant Main Article: Coruscant Under Darth Krayt, the capital planet of The Galactic Alliance has now become the capital planet of The Galactic Empire. Coruscant has been returned almost perfectly to its state under the reign of Emperor Palpatine, with Star Destroyers constantly in orbit over the world, Stormtroopers on every street corner, and Sith Lords lurking in the shadows. Coruscant under the direct rule of The Sith has become a dark and foreboding place, and while it is still the center of galactic civilization, it has become more like a shadowy fortress world than the cosmopolitan home of the Imperial nobility. Moreover, Darth Krayt does not tolerate any unrest, dissent, or lawlessness under his watchful eyes. Summary executions are common for even the most casual of offenses. The citizens of Coruscant live constantly in the frightening shadow of The Sith. Sith Lords come and go on a daily basis, and whispers among the citizenry claim that some of the more sadistic Sith come down from Krayt's temple to practice with their Lightsabers on innocent individuals, hunting the people of Coruscant through the darkened alleyways with sadistic pleasure. The Imperial nobles and bureaucrats who live on Coruscant are not immune to these fears, and only the foolish or the forsaken dare walk alone on the streets at night. Despite the Imperial crackdown, crime is rampant, especially in the lower levels where the Imperial presence is lightest. Dorin Main Article: Dorin In the past, Dorin's location between two black holes has aided in its defense. However, even two black holes could not protect it from the Empire. Dorin has become one of several plants that are known as "Ransom Worlds"- worlds under Imperial control whose inhabitants are oppressed in order to achieve another goal. Early in the reign of the new Empire, the Sith Lord charged with ruling over Dorin used the Imperial Navy to blockade all of the known safe routes into and out of the Dorin System. With the planet blockaded and the delivery of supplies strictly controlled, the Sith Lord ordered that the best and brightest Kel Dor volunteer their services to the Empire or their people would suffer. Forced to comply or watch their world be devastated, many Kel Dor entered Imperial military service. Kel Dor engineers now work as Imperial weapons designers, and the greatest minds on Dorin now work only in the service of Darth Krayt. With its greatest citizens forced to serve the Empire, Dorin is left to struggle along on whatever the Empire provides. Although the Empire has blockades in place, brave, foolhardy, and skilled smugglers have discovered secret routes into the world. Dubbed the "Dorin Run" by those who traverse them, these passages are dangerous, and many Starships have been shredded by gravitational forces trying to reach or flee the ranson world. Smugglers can earn a handsome profit delivering much-needed foodstuffs, medical supplies, and other goods to Dorin under the nose of the Empire, though with the threat of being sucked into a black hole or blasted to pieces by a Star Destroyer ever present, only the most reckless smugglers even make the attempt. Duro Main Article: Duro Once polluted to the point of being uninhabitable, Duro has been returned to its lush natural state by the Yuuzhan Vong terraforming efforts. Duro's loyalty to The Galactic Alliance, however, has forced the Empire to subjugate the entire world. With its favored son, Gar Stazi, leading the remnants of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, Duro has become a world commonly help up by the Empire as an example of what happens when you defy The Sith and Imperial law. Duro has an incredibly high Imperial presence, nearly as high as any Core World. The strategic value of Duro is great: Controlling Duro means controlling one of the most-used Hyperspace lanes into and out of The Core. The new Empire is not so dismissive of the talents of non-Human races as Palpatine's Empire once was. As a result, the Empire has pressed many talented Duros pilots, mechanics, and Starship engineers into service. The Imperial Naval Academy has one of its largest branches on Duro, where the most talented Duros pilots and navigators are required to provide instruction to the next generation of Imperial pilots and Capital Ship crewmen. As a result, the Empire's newest naval recruits are far more skilled than those of the past, taking advantage of the cumulative wisdom of one of the galaxy's oldest spacefaring Species. Gamorr Main Article: Gamorr Gamorr remains largely unchanged throughout the rise and fall of galactic powers. Gamorreans continue to work as mercenaries throughout the galaxy, and the Empire takes a largely hands-off approach to Gamorr (After all, convincing Imperial nobles and bureaucrats to move to the planet is hardly worth the effort). However, despite the planet's relative isolation, a number of Gamorreans have been approached by remnants of The Galactic Alliance and employed as additional muscle on seditious missions. Unfortunately, the Gamorrean love of violence is hardly enough to convince Gamorr to support actions against the Empire, forcing those that seek Gamorrean mercenaries to strike better deals. As a result, most contracts with Gamorrean mercenaries call for the mercenaries to retain possession of any weapons, gear, and Vehicles that are captured from the Empire. Of course, few on Gamorr know how to maintain such Vehicles, so there is a growing collection of scrapped Imperial hardware lying in swamps and junk heaps all across Gamorr. Iridonia Main Article: Iridonia Given the planet's history, it comes as something of a shock when Iridonia openly expresses support for The Galactic Empire and welcomes it as the new government. When Darth Krayt seizes power, Iridonia is among the first worlds to openly pledge its allegiance to the new emperor. After suffering devastation at the hands of numerous galactic invaders and conquerors, the leaders of Iridonia decide to support the new regime rather than resist it, and as a result the Zabrak have been rewarded. Traditionally a Species that produces many Force-sensitive beings, several Zabrak have been recruited into Darth Krayt's new Sith and continue to serve him as overlords of entire planets and sectors. The planet Iridonia has contributed more apprentices to the new Sith Order than any other world, a fact that has prompted Darth Krayt to consider Iridonia one of the primary training places of his Sith Lords. Iridonia's colonies are more reticent in their acceptance of Sith domination. Several of the colonies rebel against the new Empire, despite the wishes of the Iridonian government. Since the colonies are independent entities, the Iridonian Zabrak do little to stop them. Two Zabrak colonies are completely wiped from the face of the galaxy, with Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyers using Orbital Bombardment to reduce the planets to rubble. After these two colonies are destroyed, the remaining five colonies surrender to Imperial forces. As punishment for their betrayal, the Sith Lord in charge of Iridonia and its colonies orders that the Feldrona colony be transformed into a prison planet. This colony is cordoned off and placed under tight Imperial control. The Empire now uses this Iridonian colony as a place where criminals are exiled to live under the rule of the Empire. Ithor Main Article: Ithor Ithor is a mere shadow of the lush, verdant world it once was. Devastated during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion and transformed into a barren, lifeless, and uninhabitable world, it is currently on a road to recovery. When Kol Skywalker's Ossus Project is first announced, Ithorian scientists are skeptical that the Yuuzhan Vong would be able to terraform their world once more. They abandoned the Ossus Project in favor of rebuilding their planet's ecosystem using the ancient techniques involved in the terraforming of Telos IV. Though slower than the Yuuzhan Vong method, the Ithorians believe that it is the more responsible approach. Modern Ithor is somewhere between its once-fertile state and the barren, harsh landscape that it is trying to leave behind. Much of the planet's surface remains rocky and dry, but genetically engineered plants designed to restore the land have begun to grow. Unfortunately, the harsh landscape calls for equally harsh flora, and as a result many consider the world too dangerous to visit. Unlike the peaceful, verdant world it once was, Ithor is a planet struggling to survive, with dangerous plant and animal life slowly transforming the planet's soil and atmosphere into something livable. Visitors to Ithor must still wear Breath Masks due to the large number of toxins in the air, but Environmental Sealing is no longer necessary. The Empire has largely left Ithor to its own devices, believing the recovery of the world to be a lost cause. Kashyyyk Main Article: Kashyyyk Darth Krayt and his Empire did not forget Kashyyyk's contributions to overthrowing Palpatine's Galactic Empire. However, knowing that the Wookiees could not be bribed as easily as, say, the Bothans, the Empire has blockaded the world and destroyed all of the Wookiee shipyards and spaceports. No Wookiees are allowed to approach or leave Kashyyyk without an Imperial order, which must come from at least a regional governor. Supplies and traders can come and go, pending Imperial inspection, but the Wookiees themselves must remain isolated. NoloNet access to Kashyyyk has been completely cut off, ad traders approaching Kashyyyk must be licensed by the Empire (A process that requires that the trader swear, under penalty of death, to provide no information on the state of the rest of the galaxy to the Wookiee inhabitants). Aside from the blockade, however, the Empire has largely left Kashyyyk alone. The Sith Lord in charge of the Kashyyyk blockade knows all too well that it's not wise to upset the Wookiees, and has no intention of oppressing or enslaving the natives as the Empire did once before. Instead, the Empire keeps Kashyyyk isolated, while carefully monitoring all traffic coming to or leaving the world. Some Wookiees argue that the imposed isolation is giving Kashyyyk everything its inhabitants always wanted, and that they should let the Empire have its blockade. Others are not so eager to accept Imperial decrees about who can come and go, though far too few are willing to support open insurrection. Still, Wookiees who are offworld when the blockade is imposed don't like being separated from their families by the Imperial Navy, and some are willing to risk capture to rejoin them. Mon Calamari Main Article: Mon Calamari Arguably no planet suffers more from Imperial rule than Mon Calamari. When Darth Krayt seizes power, the Empire converts all of the shipyards above the watery world to production facilities for Imperial Starships. Mon Calamari quickly becomes one of the primary sources of new Star Destroyers, with a ring of shipyards around the planet capable of cranking out large numbers of Capital Ships. This capability, however, leads to Mon Calamari's downfall. The Galactic Alliance, with help from Mon Calamari insiders, steals a prototype Imperious-Class Star Destroyer from the Mon Calamari shipyards. In a rage, Darth Krayt orders the extermination of one-tenth of the Mon Calamari people. The rest of the Mon Calamari have been rounded up and placed in work camps. Darth Krayt is using the people of Mon Calamari as an example of what will happen when people openly defy the Empire, and he has made a promise to eventually exterminate not only the Mon Calamari themselves, but also their culture, history, and any other lasting effect they might have on the galaxy. Mon Calamari is a world currently transformed into massive concentration camps under ruthless Imperial oppression. Naboo Main Article: Naboo A world with a largely Human population, it is no surprise that Naboo adjusted more easily to Imperial rule than other worlds. Though still possessed of a strong independent streak, the people of Naboo come to accept their status under Emperor Roan Fel, who proves to be far more benevolent than Palpatine ever was. Naboo becomes the site of one of the largest Imperial Missions in the galaxy, and many people from Naboo truly believe that Roan Fel can bring peace to the galaxy, despite the Empire's continuing war against The Galactic Alliance. All of that changes when Darth Krayt drives Roan Fel out and seizes the Imperial throne for himself. The once-loyal Imperial world of Naboo suddenly finds itself ruled over by the vicious Sith, something they cannot abide. Naboo remains loyal to Roan Fel, and when news of The Fel Empire reaches the ears of the people of Naboo, many support opposing Darth Krayt's Empire and allying themselves with Fel once more. However, unlike Bastion, Naboo cannot so easily repel the combined forces of The Galactic Empire, and so its people are forced to remain loyal to Roan Fel in secret. At present, Naboo is, outwardly, a world loyal to The Galactic Empire, but under the surface there runs a strong current of loyalty to the deposed Emperor. Though the ruling Sith have not caught on the the treasonous thoughts of the Naboo people yet, many fear it is only a matter of time before Naboo must choose between being crushed by The Sith ot fighting them off to join The Fel Empire. Nar Shaddaa Main Article: Nar Shaddaa Like Ithor and Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa was devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong. When the invaders are driven off, however, many of the smugglers and other criminals who had fled the planet begin to return, using the newly terraformed moon as a shadowport. Though Nar Shaddaa has not returned to its status as an ecumenopolis, small cities have been rebuilt across the moon. These cities form the core of what has become the Nar Shaddaa shadowport, a haven for thieves, assassins, smugglers, bounty hunters, crime lords, and other members of The Fringe. The Hutts have once again asserted their dominance over Nar Shaddaa, rebuilding that which was destroyed. The Galactic Empire is well aware of the reconstruction of Nar Shaddaa, and Imperial vessels raid the world from time to time, seeking to capture known criminals. However, Hutt pressure on Imperial bureaucrats (Namely in the form of bribes, but threats of violence can be effective even against the Empire) has earned Nar Shaddaa something of a respite from Imperial authority. Though no Sith rules over Nar Shaddaa and the Empire does not have a presence there, the Hutts keep a wary eye out for Jedi and others on the Empire's bounty list, sending bounty hunters to capture the marks and turn them over to The Galactic Empire. This arrangement keeps the Empire happy while still lining the Hutts' coffers. The Smuggler's Moon is far from a safe port for enemies of the Empire, but it is still a hotbed of all manner of criminal activity. Rodia Main Article: Rodia Rodia is currently one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy. Its wildlife was drastically manipulated by the Yuuzhan Vong, and today the rainforests of the planet teem with deadly predators previously unknown to the galaxy. Fortunately, this suits the Rodian people just fine, as it has given them new creatures to stalk and hunt. Over the past century, the people of Rodia have reveled in the dangers introduced to their world and have grown to be even greater hunters than ever before. The Imperial bounty on Jedi is yet another boon to the Rodian people. Rodia proudly claims that no planet has claimed more Jedi bounties than it since Darth Krayt's decree, and the Empire has shown favor to the world as a result. As long as the Jedi bounties keep being brought in, the people of Rodia see greatly favorable treatment, especially compared to other worlds. The Rodians have even set up hunting academies to teach people from other planets how to properly hunt a Jedi, though as the number of Jedi still on the run dwindles, so too does participation in these schools. Still, Rodia remains largely independent, with minimal Imperial interference, and is currently ruled over by a Grand Protector who has long been on the payroll of Imperial bureaucrats. Ryloth Main Article: Ryloth Twi'leks are proven survivors, no matter what may come their way. The harsh environment of Ryloth prepares its people well for weathering adversity. Given the world's minimal military value, the Empire does not interfere in Ryloth's affairs to any great degree. However, many Twi'leks have shown a strong aptitude for The Force, and as such Sith recruiters travel to Ryloth every few months to scoop up anyone who might possess even the slightest hint of Force Sensitivity. Children are taken away from their homes and transported to Coruscant, where they train in the ways of The Dark Side and, if they are strong enough, rise to the rank of Sith Lord. Many Twi'leks resist, but when a ship full of Sith Lords arrives on Ryloth, most prefer to run and hide, hoping that The Sith will pass over their homes and leave in peace. Tough occasionally troubled by Sith recruiting raids, Ryloth is remarkably untouched by Imperial oppression. Only a token garrison exists on Ryloth, and Imperial ships only pass by Ryloth on patrol every few weeks. For the inhabitants of Ryloth, this means continuing to go about their lives as they always have. The recurring Sith raids make the planet a bad place for Jedi to hide, but other rebellious groups and remnants of The Galactic Alliance use Ryloth as a staging point where plans are made and wounds are tended to. The Twi'lek people are usually happy to accommodate these visitors- for a hefty price- and so far The Galactic Empire has yet to sniff out seditious activity on Ryloth. Moreover, the Empire has lifted the ban on slavery that The Galactic Alliance put in place, meaning that the Twi'lek slave trade flourishes once more. Sullust Main Article: Sullust One of the worlds violently opposed to The Galactic Empire, Sullust falls under tight Imperial control after The Sith-Imperial War. Like Dorin, Sullust has become a "Ransom World," as the Empire leverages the planet's safety to get what it needs from the SoroSuub Corporation. In exchange for SoroSuub's cooperation, the Empire has agreed not to punish Sullust for siding with The Galactic Alliance in The Sith-Imperial War. SoroSuub, in turn, must keep at least 80% of its production facilities manufacturing Imperial Vehicles, Starships, and other vessels, which are sold to the Empire at ludicrously discounted prices. Most of SoroSuub's manufacturing facilities are producing items that are not even of SoroSuub design, meaning that much of Sullust's population is working for the Empire at no gain to the planet except their own safety from reprisal. Forced into a desperate situation, the citizens of Sullust have begun to dig deeper into the crust of their world, building underground cities closer to the planet's core. These Sullustans see no alternative to this dangerous endeavor, and within these cities they build new manufacturing facilities that are unknown to their Imperial overseers. The factories produce SoroSuub products that are clandestinely transported offworld and sold on the open market, creating a secret source of revenue that the SoroSuub Corporation has been using to keep the population of Sullust alive and their economy intact. The secret of these subterranean cities is closely guarded. If word of these secret cities was to reach the Empire, the repercussions could devastate the entire world. Tatooine Main Article: Tatooine As always, Tatooine is just too far away from The Core to be of much significance. Though Darth Krayt actually hails from Tatooine, the Empire largely ignores the world. The Galactic Empire has a small garrison in Mos Eisley, and others in Anchorhead and Mos Espa, but there is not even a Sith Lord assigned to watch over Tatooine. Instead, most of the Imperials stationed on the dry world wish they were somewhere else, and a Tatooine post is usually a sign of falling out of favor with the Imperial bureaucracy. The settlements on Tatooine still provide smugglers and all kinds of scum a good place to rest and find a drink, proving that some things never change. Trandosha Main Article: Trandosha With the blockade of neighboring Kashyyyk, Trandosha has become the new influential power in the Kashyyyk System. Unlike the Wookiees, the Trandoshans have shown no penchant for causing strife with the Empire, and the planet has been rewarded for it. Most of the commerce that once went through Kashyyyk is now flowing through Trandosha, giving the natives a much-needed economic boast. With the influx of credits, Trandosha is taking great steps to upgrade its cities and technology. The government of Trandosha is hoping that, with Kashyyyk out of the picture, their world will finally become a major power in the galaxy. New money also means new weapons and new Starships, and thanks to favorable deals with the Empire, Trandosha has become a significant military power. The Galactic Empire has granted Trandosha the authority to patrol its star system for Wookiees who have violated the blockade on Kashyyyk, with the authority to use lethal force on any suspected Wookiee smugglers. Furthermore, since the rise of Darth Krayt, Trandosha has become a primary trade hub for nearby inhabited systems, forcing planets like Boz Pity, Sriluur, and Togoria to deal with the Trandoshans or pay exorbitant prices to have trade goods shipped from other regions. Trandosha is a world receiving a quick influx of credits and power, and the Trandoshans are using that power to bully neighboring worlds, all with the endorsement of the Empire. Trandosha's bullying is hardly restricted to nearby systems, either; the planet has begun making threats against worlds as far away as Hapes, Manaan, and Nal Hutta, attempting to force those worlds to bow to their will or face the Trandoshans' wrath.